Chobits - Materials
by RachelTrinity219
Summary: This story does not have anything to do with the Chobits Animation; it is a story within itself. It follows Chi and her journey through the many difficulties of being a robot; and more so, a robot without memories. M for a reason. I hope you enjoy?
1. Chapter 1

_MATERIALS_

The first of August, the year is 2050.

Tonight was a rather interesting night. My life support said one of the most peculiar things.

"Thou not have a meaning for passing your gas, the night brings many such means does it not." Is what he said in his most cutest of voices. That also got me to thinking, of why he would speak in such a voice on a day like this. It wasn't my birthday, or at least I think it wasn't.

Whatever. He's asking me to sleep earlier today so I would do better to sleep early as he says, he is my life support after all.

Good night myself.

-End of note-

The soft sounds of wheels clocking around in her head was something Chi was very fond of. Same as a human would hear her heart beat as she/he were sleeping on their side, the same came to mind as Chi heard her little thinks and whistles.

"Ahh, today is going to great..." The machine lifts herself up from the wooden floor of her living room and does so as a human would of done after waking from a great sleep, stretch and yawn.

After a few minutes of doing so, Chi looks at the dinner table in front of her and grabs a very worn and dirty piece of cloth, her hands started to become dark to it's contents. "Dinner is being served Life Support." After a few seconds, a slew of robotic sounds came from Chi's back, she smiles to herself as she feels small currents of electricity pulsate into her body.

"Wakey wakey sleepy head," Chi whispers.

"My, your already up Chi?" The sound of a girls voice comes from behind Chi's back. The voice itself was a lot more robotic than Chi's own voice, and Chi herself hated that one thing about her life support.

"Yep, my battery recharged a lot quicker than normal; and does someone know why it charged so quickly?" Chi walks to the very dirty sink and blackened dishwasher to start to wash some of her personal dishes. "You have anything to say Life Support?"

"Well...I could just answer simply, or would you rather like a bit more information on yourself Chi." A large dink came from Chi's back.

To this, Chi let's out a squeal, "Yes yes! Give me some info about myself Life Support!" After a small moment, Chi reaches her human like arm behind her and grabs the page that was sticking out from her lower back; the contents of page read as followed.

The day that you will see another human will be today.

Chi looks at the page in disbelief, her eyes starting to water and her hands trembling. This page was not something Chi wanted to see ever again in her whole life; the bitter feeling of frustration washes over her as she falls on her knees and begins to cry by herself.

The voice behind Chi's back became mute for the longest of times, and Chi herself could not care at all about the machine that was permanently stuck on her.

"No...it can't be true. How could another disgusting human come here again." Through Chi's watery eyes, she looks at the very withered utensils that were dropped on the floor, and reaches out to grab a fork that had only 1 prick on it left.

"A-am going to have to kill it again, aren't I?"

"It's so cold without you... I wish I could be by your side again." A young girl whispers to herself in the cold of the night; her body being obviously stiff from the overtime exposure of the wind chill.

"Singing to myself seems to be a good way to take the cold off of my mind." After saying that, she looks behind herself and looks at the huge city that was taking up most of her vision at the time. For her, this was not as far from the city as she wanted to be.

"Those stupid fucks are going to be searching everywhere now," she smiles and starts to mock; " how come your not going to school anymore. Bleh, udder crap." Short after she says that, she hears a mechanical sound come from in front of her. To her surprise she sees from what seems to be a coupling of small buildings; this kindles her interest.

"I can't believe it." The girl slowly starts to run to the buildings in front of her, awaiting to see if any of the people were has kind as the ones in the city were.

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you Life Support...answer me!" Chi strikes the fork she had at her back, causing a large noise to come from behind her, causing her to wince in pain. "You stupid machine! Talk to me when I tell you to!" She strikes the machine again, again causing the noise and the pain to come at her in complete shock. "Tell me why is there another human coming here, I want to know!" She now starts to strike her back over and over again; her grunts soon became cries as the pain was something she couldn't begin to bare. But for Chi, this pain was far less excruciating and mortifying than whatever she had to take as a child, the supposed acts of torture and days without nourishment; this was what life support showed to her through the pages and the uncountable days she had to live inside of this house.

Without any knowledge of who she is, or why she was born as a robot.

"AH!" Chi stops from striking herself, and starts to breathe in and out deeply. Her eyes were starting to become dry and the fluids of her body were starting to come out of her mouth uncontrollably. "L-life support." She looks at the fork in her hand and notices one of the most disturbing things she's ever seen in her life.

Thick dark blood coming down on her hand...

"Huh!?"

Chi hears the voice of a girl come from behind her, and shuts herself off involuntarily.

The girl runs at Chi and kneels down, "M-miss, what happened?" The girl notices Chi's bloodied hand and takes out a pink cloth she had in her jacket pocket. "Here, let me put this on you."

Notes from Chi.

Chi likes what she sees, the knowledge she has forgotten is something only she could understand.

The only robot with fingers and feelings at the same time.

Kiss your dinner plate everyday, it's giving you food after all.

END


	2. Chapter 2

-This is a special announcement-

Chi here, the past circumstances of the first chapter do not reflect the actions of...

"The last time she spoke to me was when she was a bit more sensible."

A young girl by the age of 14 looks down at the notepad she had in her hand. The words of a certain machine were being noted down for her own future reference. "Ok, and this robot was here for as long 12 years you said."

"Yes..." Life Support voice changes from a man's firm voice into a innocent girls voice. "And she was so scary."

The girl cringes as she hears his change of voice and loses the urge to question him, "I think that's enough." She sits on a chair that was located in a newly cleaned living room; the house itself was cleaned and vacated with some new furniture in the span of 3 months. In that time, she was able to reconcile about leaving the city she was so truly found of; and decided over time to come back to the bunch of houses that were still standing in the middle of nowhere. The girl and her talking battery where still there; but to her surprise, the girl as not become rusted or if she was human, she hasn't been discomposing.

"Interesting," the girl now grabs Chi by the hand and looks at her hand, the blood that was there was gone now, and from what she remembered the battery was damaged by the side. But it seemed that it was fixed also; it didn't make any sense to her.

"When did you get fixed?"

"H-hello-"

The sound of girls voice answers back and surprises the younger girl immensely. " Oh my god." She lifts the girl onto her butt. "Hey there, how are you."

"Am, am doing fine, and you are?"

The expression on the girl's face was like if nothing has happened, this reassured her that she was a robot. "Oh, my name is Yuki, Yuki Nakano.

"Nice to meet you." Chi smiles, " my name's Chi."

"Chi, that's such a cute name." Yuki smiles back. "So, how long have you've been staying here."

Chi looks around herself and then looks back at Yuki with a empty stare, "W-where am I?"

This astounds Yuki, "you don't know where you are...did you lose your memory?" She touches Chi on her head, making Chi squint her eyes and giggle a little; this made Yuki become somewhat disturbed by her reaction.

"...Chi, do you remember anything from a long time ago; like from 3 months ago."

Chi frowns and lowers her head in a child like manner, she crosses her legs and places her hands around her thighs. "Chi has to go pee."

"P-pee?"

"Ok Chi, are you done?" Yuki presses herself against the door of the bathroom, the only thing she could hear was Chi humming a very old tune she heard a few times before. "C'mon Chi, I wanna tell you something before I go back to town."

After a few more moments, the bathroom door opens, showing Yuki that Chi herself was completely nude and wet in between her thighs. "M-miss," Chi has tears going down her eyes, "I missed."

"Oh god, you don't even know how to go the bathroom." Yuki sighs deeply and grabs Chi by her shoulders, "here, let's get you cleaned in the shower, ok." She walks her over to the shower and turns the knobs for the water to run; but to her surprise the water didn't come out. "What the. Why isn't the water working anymore." She goes over to the sink faucets and turns those knobs too. "Same."

"Miss, the water isn't working because my friend made it go away."

"Your friend?," Yuki goes to Chi, "what friend are you talking about Chi?"

"My imaginary friend. He was talking to me when I was sitting on the toilet. He's the one who made me miss miss."

Yuki looks at her worryingly and sighs, "ah, I'll get you some clean clothes and take you with me. I don't want to just leave you here again." She pats Chi on the head. "Are you ok with that Chi?"

Chi closes her eyes and giggles, making Yuki blush. "I hope my roommate is ok with you being there for a while."

Yuki closes the front door of the old wooden home, and takes a look at Chi. The pair of clothes she originally brought for herself fit pretty well on Chi. Chi herself was wearing a cute pink skirt with a nice colorful t-shirt, sandals and new undergarments so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

Chi looks back at Yuki and gives her a small smile, nodding her head to her side in a cute manner. "Am ready to go."

Yuki smiles back, "alright then, let's go."

"M-miss."

"Yes Chi?"

"Could I, grab your hand. Am a little scared." Chi takes out her hand. "My friend told me everything outside of here is very scary."

Yuki sighs, "y-yeah sure."

As soon as Yuki touches her hand, a loud electronic noise came from behind Chi, making her slap Yuki's hand in a very robotic manner. "Ah!" This makes Chi wince in pain.

Yuki retracts her hand in shock. "Chi, why did you do that."

"I-I don't know." Tears start to form on Chi's eyes, "it wasn't me, I promise." Soon after another loud noise came from behind Chi and a paper comes from her back. Chi without control of her body, grabs the paper from her back and reads the words that were on the page out loud.

"Chi is mine. You will not take her from me you filth of a human being."

Yuki looks on in shock as Chi's tortured face reads the words, "Chi, there's something controlling you isn't there." A thought lurks itself into her head. "The machine behind your back is controlling you isn't it."

Chi out of nowhere grabs Yuki by her neck, pushing her down to the cold hard earth. "Ah!, What am I doing. I can't control what am doing! Miss, am so scared!" She tightens her grip on her neck and soon Yuki starts to gag with a whitening expression on her face.

"Rrndg, sredd!"

"Am so sorry, am so sorry miss!"

"Finish it now!" A loud voice from behind Chi echoes through her ears. After a few more seconds, a loud snap came from Yuki's neck.

"AHH!" Chi straightened arms now started to shake uncontrollably, the flow of tears that covered her face were now dripping down at the dead body of a girl Chi never wanted to kill.

"That's it Chi. Now get up, and go back into the house." After a small moment of Chi looking down at the body she killed. She get's up, and opens the door that was supposedly locked from before.

After that, Chi shuts down in the house, and falls face flat onto the floor she used to call a bed...


End file.
